The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting string ties of products carried on pallet-like supports.
It is known that in some production processes, the products or semiworked items to be used, packaged in packs, are conveyed to the processing stations by means of pallet-like supports on which said products are arranged stacked in layers in an orderly manner. The packs of products which form each layer are held together by a containment strap, commonly known as a "string tie", which is wrapped in a ring on a horizontal plane.
Before using the products it is necessary to remove the string ties from the products. This operation is currently performed manually by specifically assigned personnel. This generally entails the need to stop the pallet conveyance line, with an evident decrease in productivity, and also requires high labor costs.